mrplotkinotfandomcom-20200214-history
The Story of Achilles
Origin Thetis wanted to make her son immortal. In order to do so, when he was an infant, she took him to the river of Styx. It was there that she held him by the heel and placed in the water. The only part that remained dry was the heel; not making him entirely invulnerable. Family Achilles was said to have had numerous affairs with many women (Madea, Deidameia, Penthesilia,Chryseis) but there is question to whether or not he married; there is only one known child, Pyrrhus. His only family was his mother due to the fact that his father was a god, making Achilles a demi-god. Myths As a boy, he was asked to help protect the city of Troy. Achilles believed that he would be doing the right thing, but his married that if he went, he would be killed at a young age because he wasn’t completely immortal. He was taken to the town of Scyros where he was hidden and disguised as a young girl. While he was there he had an affair with King Lycomedes’ daughter and she bore a son, Pyrrhus. His identity was discovered by Odysseus when Achilles was the only “women” who took interest in the armor and swords among the maiden’s clothing. He went willingly to Troy with Odysseus, his tutor Phoenix, and friend Patrcolus. When he arrived at Troy he was again disguised, but this time as an undefeatable warrior; he captured 25 towns under Trojan rule. When the leader of the Greeks, Agamemnin, lost his wife, he took Briseis: Achilles war-prize. Achilles was enraged and refused to fight for the Greeks anymore. The Greeks began losing and offered him many prizes and rewards if he would fight for them again. So Achilles allowed his friend, Patroclus, to fight in his place using Achilles’ armor. Shortly after Patrolus was killed and had his armor removed. Killed by the hand of the hero Hector, Achilles was so overwhelmed with grief and anger that he allowed “the dead to bury the dead” and killed Hector. He prohibited the body from having its natural funeral monies. After having Hector’s father beg for the body, Achilles sympathized and gave what he asked for. Not long after, Achilles faced the untimely death after being shot in the ankle and died from the wound. Powers His powers showed great bravery for the start of fighting at such a young age, but allowed his ego get the best of him. Unfortunately his dear friend paid the price for it. He was sympathetic but was also hot-headed. Interesting Facts - He was said to be the greatest Trojan hero. - His armor was awarded to Odysseus. - His story is told in the Iliad - It is his left ankle that his mother holds when she dips him into the river of Styx - The arrow that he was shot by was “divinely- guided” Works Cited Gills, N. S. "Achilles Greek Hero At Troy." About.com Ancient / Classical History. About.com, 2013. Web. 12 Apr. 2013. http://ancienthistory.about.com/cs/achilles/g/Achilles.htm Gill, N. S. "Achilles' Genealogy." About.com Ancient / Classical History. About.com, 2013. Web. 12 Apr. 2013. http://ancienthistory.about.com/od/achilles/a/120310-Achilles-Genealogy.htm Hunter, James. "Achilles." Achilles. Encyclopedia Mythica, 30 Nov. 2005. Web. 12 Apr. 2013. http://www.pantheon.org/articles/a/achilles.html